Del Fuego Eterno
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: One-shot. Sabía que algún día sería libre del Alice de fuego, pero le habría gustado saber cuándo se detendría...Mikan sólo pudo observar cómo sus músculos se tensaron repentinamente y lo siguiente que supo es que él había huido y tras su salida una estela de fuego se extendió de inmediato. Natsume finalmente estaba perdiendo el control...


Gakuen Alice no me pertenece.

* * *

 _"No sólo se trata de crear el fuego sino de mantenerlo y a la vez contenerlo"._

* * *

 **-oO08( Del Fuego Eterno )80Oo-**

Por Kiray Himawari

Estaba corriendo. Era algo que hacía últimamente, no le agradaba, sin embargo, aun así lo hacía. Era una forma de liberar algo de tensión. Había llegado el momento en que toda esa presión de ser poderoso en el mundo del Alice estaba siendo insoportable. Era extenuante. Todas esas misiones, todo ese peligro desbordándose en cada misión y toda esa gente tras su poder... Era cansado. Estaba corriendo, aunque francamente hubiera preferido quedarse simplemente en la cama sin que nadie le llamase en medio de la noche para una de esas _misiones_.

De pronto se detuvo. No había ningún rastro de sentido en su vida, ni siquiera entendía porqué tenía ese poder. Sabía que algún día sería libre del Alice de fuego, pero le habría gustado saber cuándo se detendría. Era una pesadilla. Cerró los ojos con pesadez, se sentía frustrado, enojado, furioso y harto de toda la situación en sí. A punto de correr nuevamente, una voz pronunció su nombre.

— Natsume — la voz era casi un susurro, pues el aire en los pulmones estaba a punto de agotarse.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó molesto sin darle una mirada siquiera.

— Quería hablar contigo —. Respondió tan pronto como recuperó el aliento.

El silencio se apoderó de la situación y él empezó a correr de nuevo. Era como una forma instintiva de reaccionar. No podría soportar aquello, el pánico era una sensación que lo había estado acosando últimamente y ahora era demasiado.

Mikan sólo pudo observar cómo sus músculos se tensaron repentinamente y lo siguiente que supo es que él había huido y tras su salida una estela de fuego se extendió de inmediato delineando el camino a seguir. Mikan pensó de pronto en todo el caos que podía desatarse y sin pensarlo más fue tras él. Como ya muchos habían previsto, Natsume finalmente estaba perdiendo el control. Era tan jodidamente natural, después de todo la presión, la gente codiciando su poder y la constante culpa sobre sus hombros habían llegado a niveles insospechados. Esa maldita culpa que sentía al creer ser quien exponía a los dueños de los Alices al peligro que había en esas misiones.

Y simplemente ella quería ayudarlo; **necesitaba** ayudarlo. Corrió tras él siguiendo la senda de lumbre, tenía que ayudarlo a detener el fuego, de otra forma éste se extendería por el bosque hasta alcanzar la Academia y entonces ya no habría mucho qué hacer. El fuego siempre tenía consigo ese otro sentido de destrucción.

El fuego siempre ha sido un elemento que puede iniciarse sin problemas, sin embargo, dominarlo es una ciencia de la cual pocos logran alardear; el fuego siempre corre libre a su paso y, entre su elocuente belleza, destruye. Mikan sabía que Natsume había sido lo suficientemente poderoso para controlar su piroquinesis en sus ataques en un principio, pero había estado notando que de a poco comenzaba a sobrepasar sus límites. Ahora siendo mediados de otoño el fuego se extendía con obviedad por el bosque, así que Mikan corrió más aprisa, tenía que alcanzar a Natsume.

Para su sorpresa, Mikan le dio alcance más rápido de lo esperado y es que la fatiga era más que evidente en el muchacho. Por alguna razón, que desconocía, su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más pesado y su respiración era mucho más laboriosa. Mentiría si dijera que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, por el contrario, hacía un par de semanas que había comenzado a notar el agotamiento físico: despertar hasta pasado el medio día, pérdida del apetito y un ardor muscular que día a día se había hecho más inaguantable.

Al principio creyó que era algo momentáneo, después de todo las misiones que se le encomendaban no eran las más sencillas, por lo que dejó pasar unos días en espera de que la energía volviese por sí misma. Infortunadamente no ocurrió y pronto se dio cuenta que en lugar de revitalizarse, el deterioro se hacía más manifiesto. Con cierto recelo acudió con Persona para apuntar a los hechos, pero lo único que consiguió fue una revisión por parte de los médicos de la Academia y unas cuantas vitaminas para ayudarle en su "recuperación". Todos concordaron en que sólo era un poco de estrés y fatiga que pasaría tan pronto tuviera unos días de reposo.

Quizá si ellos hubiesen sidos más observadores, ellos habrían notado que ni siquiera pudo alejarlos durante la revisión, pues su piroquinesis había disminuido al grado de no lograr ni una chispa, mucho menos una combustión total de algún objeto en el consultorio, apenas un aumento miserable en la temperatura del lugar. Eso lo preocupó, mas no dijo nada; quería creer sólo necesitaba las famosas vitaminas. ¡Ah terrible error fue a cometer!

A punto de emitir un llamado, Mikan sólo pudo ver cómo el chico trastabilló para finalmente caer al suelo. Ingenuo a su alrededor, intentó ponerse en pie, mas esa sensación de sofoco se lo impidió. Sus ojos desorbitados reflejaban la desesperación que sentía al no poder encontrar una respuesta a lo que estaba pasando y pronto se dio cuenta que él mismo se sentía en llamas, el pánico siempre juega malas pasadas. La joven se preocupó al instante, no quería aceptar que lo que estaba pasando era un hecho que sin cuidado o sin ayuda terminaría en una tragedia no sólo para la Academia sino incluso para el propio Natsume.

¡Maldición! El fuego se sentía emergiendo desde su interior, como si cada célula fuera una partícula flamable y esa angustia en el pecho una chispa en su cuerpo. Sentía que todo se iría al carajo si no lograba recuperar el dominio sobre sus emociones y por consiguiente, el gobierno sobre las brasas. La lumbre, por otro lado, se sentía casi con vida propia pues en lugar de dejarse controlar se esparció libre por el bosque destruyendo todo a su paso y pronto tomó como rehén al único que podría tornar su libertad en cárcel. Natsume quedó rodeado entonces por las llamas y su propia sangre comenzó a borbotear. _Iba a morir_.

Mikan no pudo dar un paso más, aunque se encontraba cerca, pues las flamas se colocaron cual centinela en guardia dejando al incauto chico a su merced. De sus orbes brotaron pequeñas lágrimas en frustración. Sabía que en sus manos estaba la ayuda necesaria, sin embargo, todavía no estaba segura si sus progresos en el dominio de su Alice le ayudarían a resolver este dilema. El fuego era cada vez más peligroso, habiéndose extendido por una gran parte del bosque y amenazando con llegar a la Academia.

Estaba segura que los altos mandos ya habían detectado el incendio, sin embargo, estaba consciente que, aunque sabiendo de la existencia de la lumbre, habrían pocas posibilidades de exintinguirlo siendo Natsume la fuente. Sus lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, tenía que hacer algo por la Academia, por sus amigos, pero sobre todo por Natsume. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó hacia el epicentro de todo y logró penetrar esa ardiente barrera. Su piel y sus ropas crujieron ante la inminente combustión. El dolor se hizo presente, mas su voluntad ganó.

Allí en el suelo, a punto de consumirse, estaba Natsume, su cuerpo gritándole al fuego se detuviera mientras que la tormenta en su mente estaba derrochando razones para sucumbir ante lo aparentemente inevitable. Por inercia Mikan lo abrazó por la espalda y en un susurro le rogó se detuviera.

— Natsume — suplicó, — detente por favor —.

Su voz apenas audible le rogó a los cielos y, como si de complicidad se tratare, una luz desde su interior surgió y envolviéndolos en su furor, además un destello se acrecentó hasta alcanzar los rincones más olvidados de la Academia. En un instante todo se detuvo y del fuego sólo quedaron los rastros de los objetos calcinados. Por un momento sus lágrimas sólo corrieron libres hasta verse asimiladas por lo poco que quedaba de las ropas del joven de fuego.

Sus ojos rojizos desorbitados, incrédulos a lo que acaba de ocurrir, miraron a su alrededor notando entonces el motivo de esa fascinante sensación. Porque Mikan era ese momento quien emitía esa única calidez.

— Mikan… — intentó articular.

— Natsume — se aferró obviando su deseo de permanecer por el resto de la eternidad.

En medio del shock, un par de voces en la distancia haciéndose cada vez más cercanas denotaban preocupación.

— ¡Mikan! — escuchó la voz de Narumi. Tras él Persona corría a la distancia.

 **-o-**

Ninguno de ellos lograba comprender lo que acaba de ocurrir. Tras detectar el incendio, todos comenzaron a evacuar las instalaciones para ir en busca de un lugar más seguro. Creían que podrían contenerlo si todos cooperaban con sus Alices, mas no contaban con el suceso a continuación; una luz cegadora desvaneció sus hasta ahora inútiles esfuerzos, pues tras el resplandor no sólo el fuego se contuvo sino que también todos los Alices quedaron neutralizados.

Con este último descubrimiento supieron que el incidente ahora tenía un origen claro, por lo que Narumi y Persona se dieron a la tarea de ir en búsqueda de los únicos capaces de semejantes acciones: primero el fuego y luego la extinción del mismo. Así fue como siguiendo el sendero quemado dieron con sus respectivos pupilos y pronto Natsume y Mikan fueron auxiliados, notando entonces que ambos estaban heridos y que las heridas eran más graves de lo que hubieran querido aceptar. Para cuando se acercaron, ambos habían ya perdido el conocimiento.

Estando en la enfermería, comenzó el recuento de los daños. Las notables quemaduras ciertamente serían difíciles sino imposibles de curar. Después de un par de horas el silencio continuó sepulcral; hasta ese momento esos dos estudiantes de la Academia estaban en estado crítico y la Academia de Alices misma parecía haber llegado a su fin. Mas, en medio de la desesperanza, Mikan comenzó a recobrar la conciencia a pesar de las heridas. El dolor se hizo conocer y un quejido pronto escapó de sus labios y más lágrimas de sus orbes comenzaron a rodar. Quizá dolor, quizá alivio… sería difícil de saber.

— Natsume — pronunció ahogando un quejido.

— Tranquila, Mikan. Natsume se encuentra bien — aseguró Narumi. Eso pareció confortarla pues pronto se dejó arrastrar de nuevo al mundo de los sueños.

Un día completo pasó y luego del incidente las conjeturas no se hicieron esperar. Hasta el momento nadie había recuperado su Alice. La preocupación era evidente pues sin los Alices muchos de los estudiantes tendrían que volver a casa; para una buena parte de los estudiantes no habría problema, sin embargo, un gran porcentaje de éstos no tenían a donde ir y sin los Alices que les ayudaran a la manutención de la Academia, obviamente se irían a la ruina y muchos estudiantes se quedarían sin hogar.

Persona y Narumi fueron los primeros en concretar una teoría sobre lo ocurrido. Habían llegado a la conclusión que la causante de ese "apagón" en los Alices había sido Mikan. Aparentemente su poder de anulación había sido el héroe de Natsume y el extintor del incendio, sin embargo, a la vez era el causante de la anulación de todos los Alices en la Academia. Todos los directivos concordaron en que la teoría tenía sentido, por lo que comenzó el análisis de los posibles daños permanentes. Así pasaron otras 24 horas, Mikan y Natsume sin despertar.

Una de las principales preocupaciones de Narumi era el daño físico que habían sufrido sus pupilos, en realidad las quemaduras era mucho peor de lo que habría podido imaginar al encontrarlos y aún no sabían cómo reaccionarían los afectados al despertar. En Mikan los brazos, el pecho y algunas partes de sus piernas fueron los más afectados y terriblemente el 30 % de las quemaduras eran de 3°, mientras que el otro 40 % correspondían a quemaduras de 2° y el restante eran quemaduras superfluas.

Mikan había sido afortunada, en comparación, claro está, con Natsume. Según los reportes médicos de la Academia, el 65 % de su cuerpo presentaba heridas por quemaduras graves y su porcentaje de supervivencia aún se encontraba como pronóstico reservado. En toda la historia de la Academia, este incidente había sido el peor, el más calamitoso. Narumi suspiró, sólo le pedía a la deidad que fuere que les brindara una segunda oportunidad a sus estudiantes.

 **-o-**

Tras el accidente pasaron cuatro días completos sin que hubiera un gran movimiento, la poca certeza sólo hacía ruido en sus mentes y los directivos estaban próximos a anunciar las nuevas noticias a todos. La incertidumbre era la única constante en ese momento, así que también Persona estaba contrariado. Él era de los pocos egresados de la Academia que no tenía a donde ir, la mayoría de los estudiantes egresados habían logrado una re-adaptación en el mundo cotidiano, sin embargo, debido a la peligrosidad de su Alice, se había recluido en la Academia como guía de estudiantes de alto grado de peligrosidad y ahora su estabilidad se estaba yendo por la borda.

Narumi había tratado de animarlo, infortunadamente Narumi no estaba en una situación mejor a la suya. Si bien creía tenía mejores posibilidades de adaptación, lo cierto es que su vida estaba allí en la Academia. No sabría que hacer sin ser mentor de sus amados estudiantes. Ambos, meditabundos, ignoraron por completo una mirada que los veía a la distancia. Mikan había recobrado el conocimiento justo en ese instante.

Sin darse cuenta, Persona tocó con el dorso de su mano un una flor situada en un jarrón en la enfermería y Narumi notó entonces que la pequeña flor comenzó a marchitarse. A prisa llegó hasta Persona y le advirtió al respecto, acto seguido el bullicio a las afueras de las instalaciones no se hizo esperar. Los Alices parecían estar volviendo a sus respectivos dueños. Era una pequeña chispa, pero muchos realmente se sintieron aliviados. Narumi entonces cayó en cuenta que Mikan debía haber despertado. Con el corazón en la mano, corrió hasta la cama donde yacía Mikan y se topó con esa tierna mirada clamando por explicaciones.

Poco a poco, Narumi narró lo ocurrido en esos últimos días. Estaba feliz de verla regresar de ese mundo de los sueños, aunque no pudo evitar sentir desasosiego cuando la chica comenzó a buscar algo a su alrededor. Supo enseguida que deseaba saber sobre Natsume. Cuidando cada una de sus palabras le explicó las condiciones del portador del Alice de fuego. Mikan se llenó de culpa y soltó el llanto. Sentía que había hecho muy poco y que, lo poco que hizo, había sido muy tarde. Quizá si hubiese actuado más rápido, si hubiese tenido más control de su Alice, quizá, sólo quizá, Natsume no estaría en ese riesgo.

Narumi sabía que era un reacción normal después del impacto de los hechos. Y trato, en lo posible, de consolar a Mikan; sólo palabras que confiaba le brindaran el apoyo que justo Mikan necesitaba.

Pasaron los días y todos fueron recuperando el control de sus Alices y Mikan parecía mucho mejor de ánimo, parecía resignada a los aconteceres. Así que en cuanto le fue autorizado, le realizó una visita a Natsume. Las lágrimas fluyeron libres tras ver las circunstancias de Natsume. La tragedia en su máximo esplendor. Se prometió entonces que si no había sido capaz de proteger a Natsume de su propio poder, entonces lo cuidaría a cada instante para su pronta recuperación, porque en su mente la idea de un Natsume como el de antaño, orgulloso y fuerte, estaba allí.

Las semanas pasaron y se dieron cuenta que Natsume no mostraba ningún progreso en su despertar, aparentemente había caído en un sueño profundo que parecía no tener fin, mientras tanto sus heridas mostraban resistencia a la sanación. Los días en la Academia volvieron a la cotidianidad, mientras los días de Mikan aún pasaban en las instalaciones médicas de la Academia. Al menos para la mayoría todo parecía retornar a la normalidad.

 **-o-**

Tras unas semanas más, a Mikan le fueron autorizadas las visitas a Natsume y mientras arreglaba su habitación un poco, Persona arribó a visitar a su pupilo. Mikan estaba sorprendida de verlo allí, pues sabía que Persona tenía una estima hacia Natsume y sabía, gracias a Narumi, que Persona realmente lo visitaba constantemente, sin embargo, nunca había tenido la suerte de encontrarlo allí.

— Él despertará — afirmó segura.

— Lo sé — respondió Persona luego de unos minutos.

Y como si el destino se confabulara, un quejido los trajo a la realidad. Allí sobre la cama Natsume recuperaba el conocimiento. Por supuesto Mikan se apresuró hacia él para ver cómo se encontraba, pero el chico no pudo articular ninguna palabra. Intentó repasar en dónde estaba y lo que había pasado tras su colapso, pero nada vino a su mente después de eso y repentinamente un dolor punzante lo distrajo de sus fugaces y fragmentados recuerdos. Se quejó debido el dolor y ardor agudos, sin embargo, ninguna maldición pudo salir de sus labios. Allí fue donde entendió parte de lo que ocurría, sus vías respiratorias aún no estaban en buenas condiciones para poder hablar, por lo que, frustrado, sólo pudo empuñar las manos y dejar salir unas cuantas lágrimas.

Mikan entendía muy bien por lo que estaba pasando, sabía que, si bien había despertado, todavía faltaba un muy largo camino por recorrer en su recuperación, pues ella misma estaba pasando por un proceso bastante complicado. Mientras Mikan se deshacía en explicaciones y palabras reconfortantes hacia Natsume, Persona retrocedió hasta quedar fuera de la habitación. Su propia tranquilidad comenzaba a volver.

De alguna forma Persona sabía que gran parte del incidente había sido su responsabilidad. Después de todo el control del Alice de Natsume era una tarea que se suponía él debía mostrarle, sin embargo, todo lo que había logrado era presionar el muchacho hasta el límite. Siempre creyó que hacía lo correcto, pues en su historial no había habido ningún otro estudiante cuyo dominio hubiera fallado tan miserablemente. Cerró los ojos un momento y comenzó su andar. Quizá era momento de repensar lo que quería hacer en adelante. A paso contrariado avanzó hacia la salida.

 **-o-**

Los días continuaron su rumbo, los Alices estaban ya en su totalidad restaurados, ya que tras recuperarlos algunos habían notado que el control de sus Alices era un poco inestable o nulo. Todos allí sabían que era normal, después de todo era como si recién los comenzaran a adquirir. Pronto todo iba marchando a la perfección. En el hospital, Mikan ya podía realizar por sí misma muchas actividades, aunque todavía no había sido de alta debido a sus quemaduras más severas. Ella lo vio con buenos ojos, pues era una oportunidad para pasar más tiempo cerca de Natsume, cuya recuperación parecía más lenta y dolorosa.

Los pronósticos parecían buenos para su supervivencia, pero bastante malos con los daños causados por la lumbre, las secuelas serían muy graves. Gran parte de su cuerpo había sido quemado y la movilidad había sido una de las grandes inquietudes de los médicos de la Academia, pues la piel en algunas partes había casi encarnado en algunas articulaciones. Por el riesgo de sus heridas, el acceso a visitarlo era muy restringido incluso para Mikan, pero con un poco de la persuasión de Narumi habían logrado su cometido.

Natsume comenzaba a recuperar poco a poco el habla, al menos podía darse el lujo de articular un sí o un no, o frases simples como "largo de aquí". Nadie lo tomaba a mal, después de todo era un chico muy orgulloso con el ego hecho trizas. Desde el despertar del chico, Mikan había notado la ausencia de Persona, el hecho le preocupaba un poco, pero no tanto como la situación de Natsume, por lo que lo dejó pasar. Hasta ahora Natsume no podía estar despierto por tiempos prolongados pues el dolor por las quemaduras era casi intolerable, así que los sedantes tenían que estar actuando constantemente.

Mikan estaba agradecida por ello, pues si bien ella no estaba en las mismas condiciones, las quemaduras más fuertes realmente eran molestas y la anestesia local tenía que estar siendo constantemente monitoreada. Así que realmente entendía el dolor por el cual Natsume debía estar pasando. Los días seguían transcurriendo y la mejoría en Natsume estaba siendo casi ausente y los médicos comenzaban a temer por la salud del muchacho por lo que en los días siguientes las visitas comenzaron a estar totalmente restringidas.

A este hecho se añadieron pequeños incidentes que comenzaron a llamar la atención de los directivos. Algunos estudiantes comenzaron a notar ciertas anomalías en sus Alices, aparentemente algunos habían adquirido o desarrollado su Alice. Un ejemplo era Ruka, quien había estado trabajando en la re-ubicación de los animales del bosque que habían sido afectados después el siniestro. Ahora bastaba con tan sólo un ademán para que los animales siguieran sus órdenes, ya no hacía falta hacer el uso de sus feromonas de manera tan _peculiar_.

Youichi había sido otro afectado, ahora no sólo lograba emitir fantasmas sino que un plasma extraño también era expulsado de estos como si de nuevas herramientas se trataran. Así mismo, Nodachi, que tenía la habilidad de ir al pasado, no sólo podía viajar a lo ya acontecido sino que ahora había experimentado un viaje a otra dimensión en el futuro y aunque fue un gran evento del cual todos querían enterarse, éste se negó a revelar los secretos, argumentando no poder decir nada al respecto por el bien de la continuidad del presente.

No hacía falta decir que los altos mandos estaban desconcertados. Comenzaban a sospechar que no sólo había habido una pausa en el uso de los Alices sino también alguna mutación en cada uno de sus poderes. Esperaban lograr ver más avances al respecto, ya que en apariencia algunos había logrado obtener la habilidad contraria a la de su actual Alice, pero hasta ese momento no tenían pruebas contundentes.

El tiempo seguía pasando y las sospechas se convirtieron en hechos. En efecto, los Alices habían experimentado una evolución. Ahora su misión era examinar a Mikan exhaustivamente para poder encontrar el origen del cambio, después de todo ella había sido la responsable de éste. Narumi se encontraba preocupado por la situación de su pupila, sabía que estar bajo la mira del consejo de la Academia era algo que no debía resultar en algo bueno, por lo que comenzó las investigaciones por su cuenta. Fue entonces que decidió pedir ayuda de Persona, pues con su experiencia la tarea sería mucho más sencilla, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, éste había desaparecido.

La situación se volcaba cada vez más caótica. Estudios, pruebas, experimentos y nada parecía dar una respuesta concreta a lo que había ocurrido unas semanas atrás, nada en las pruebas de Mikan daba indicios de lo que había pasado y la chica no sabía qué decir, pues ni ella misma entendía ni comprendía lo que estaba pasando; hasta ese momento su única preocupación era la salud de Natsume que desde hacía un par de días parecía borrar las esperanzas.

Youichi había sido el más afectado, la salud de su hermano mayor era incierta y muy en el fondo de su corazón temía que el resultado era uno que ya mucho tiempo atrás había sido vaticinado. Ruka también se encontraba preocupado, pero intentaba ser fuerte y apoyar en lo posible al pequeño Youichi, después de todo, hacía mucho Natsume le había dejado esa tarea encomendada; desde el momento en que Natsume supo que su poder algún día lo consumiría.

 **-o-**

Cuando el optimismo empezó a flaquear, un hecho lo cambió todo. Mientras dormía, una extraña sensación hizo que se despertara de golpe; una frescura le embargó el cuerpo. Y como magia, la incomodidad de las heridas se fue. Convencida de que no era un sueño, una idea le llegó a la mente y como alma que lleva el diablo corrió hacia la habitación de Natsume. Mikan había sido ubicada en la habitación continua a Natsume, de esa manera ella siempre podría estar al pendiente de todo lo que le ocurría al chico, pues Mikan aún se sentía responsable de lo que había ocurrido aquel fatídico día.

Por fortuna no había nadie que le evitarla el libre paso y cuando llegó su sorpresa fue aún mayor. Allí estaba Natsume recostado con un sueño tranquilo, pacífico, como si aquel desdichado día jamás hubiese ocurrido. La casi calcinada piel ya no estaba allí, ahora en su lugar había piel lozana, justo como había pasado con ella. En su mente no había lógica a aquello y creyó estar soñando una vez más. De esta manera a toda prisa pellizcó uno de sus brazos, sólo para corroborar que, en efecto, no estaba soñando.

La alegría la tomó por sorpresa y comenzó a llorar. Eran lágrimas de alegría y alivio, pues podría indicar que la salud de Natsume en verdad mejoraría. Sin más nada corrió por los pasillos del ala médica de la Academia, corrió sin realmente saber a dónde ir, su mente nublada de regocijo; corrió hasta que tropezó con alguien. Se disculpó en medio de las lágrimas para luego continuar con su camino, sintiendo en medio de su andar un pequeño temblor.

 **-o-**

Por alguna extraña razón para muchos, Persona era de esas clase de gente que causaba escalofríos a todos, como si ese hombre fuera una representación de algo tan siniestro como la muerte y había razones para temerle, al final su Alice era de los más peligrosos y misteriosos de toda la Academia; la acrimonia que generaba era capaz de desintegrar hasta la más mínima partícula. Persona sintió cómo la chica tropezó con él y por inercia la vio, sonrió de medio lado. Natsume estaba en buenas manos. Sin palabras, Persona retomó su paso.

 **-o-**

Por bizarra que pareciera la situación, Mikan sintió un gran alivio. Cuando el bienestar la invadió aceleró su paso llena de dudas por querer saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, quería que Narumi le aclarara y reafirmara, que no estaba soñando, siempre era mejor confirmar las cosas por un tercero. Luego de explicar lo sucedido, todos los altos mandos de la Academia junto a Narumi repasaron los hechos y pronto descubrieron que, en efecto, no tenían más aquellas quemaduras, pasaron entonces el análisis de lo que a continuación pasaría, pues para ese momento los sedantes seguían teniendo efecto en Natsume y una vez que despertara tendrían que evaluar si en verdad había ocurrido aquella cura mágica en todo su organismo.

Afortunadamente la espera no fue larga y a la mañana siguiente Natsume volvió en sí. La luz que se filtraba por la ventana lo cegó por un rato hasta que sus pupilas comenzaron a re-adaptarse a la intensidad del sol. Poco a poco recuperó la movilidad de las manos y de sus labios y con cuidado miró a su alrededor. Allí dormida sobre la camilla de al lado se encontraba Mikan. Pronto destellos en su memoria le hicieron recordar los incidentes y su despertar en medio de su caótica situación. Con temor su cerebro registró el hecho de que aún permanecía en el ala médica y que debía tener aún las quemaduras por todo su cuerpo, pero al no sentir ningún tipo de dolor se sintió ajeno, como si algo le pasara sin ser partícipe de ello.

Mikan despertó luego de que la máquina de signos vitales traicionara los intentos de Natsume para encontrar una razón a lo que había pasado. Corrió para verlo y hacerle ver que todo iba a estar bien. La narración de los hechos fue de lo más inverosímil, después de casi morir calcinado no era posible que un buen día las quemaduras sólo desaparecieran. Natsume sentía la necesidad de saber lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, Mikan realmente no necesitaba más explicaciones, saber que Natsume estaba bien era lo único que importaba para ella y, estaba segura, para sus demás amigos también.

Narumi los alentó a reposar unos días más pues los días anteriores no habían sido para nada fáciles. Sin externar su agradecimiento Natsume se dejó llevar por el cansancio y se envolvió en un mundo de sueños, un mundo pacífico en el cual después de mucho tiempo tuvo un sueño en paz. Mikan, renuente, se retiró a su habitación, ya habría tiempo para poder conversar y concluir lo que aquel día había querido decir.

Los días siguientes fueron los más reconfortantes para todos en la Academia pues las preocupaciones por los heridos habían sido casi olvidados, ya no les importaba saber cómo había ocurrido sino sólo saber que todo estaba bien. Natsume y Mikan pronto se reintegraron a las clases y de aquel trágico evento sólo un muy vago recuerdo en la mente de muchos jóvenes.

 **-o-**

— Natsume — le llamó cuando se dirigía hacia el bosque

Natsume se detuvo, desde aquel día en que por poco acaba con toda la Academia, el joven no había querido realmente hablar con Mikan, incluso parecía que la había estado evitando. Mikan, por otro lado, había estado intentando hablar con él desde su recuperación, había muchas cosas que quería decirle. Natsume no hizo el intento por volverse y verla a los ojos, en su lugar se quedó allí, como no sabiendo qué hacer realmente.

— He estado intentado hablar contigo — le dijo.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó irritado. Ese sensación de ansiedad había estado creciendo últimamente, cabe aclarar que esta ansiedad era muy diferente a cuando tenía estaba pasando por aquel infortunio con su Alice. Esta nueva sensación de ansiedad era una que le provocaba un revoloteo en el estómago y un mareo que terminaba por hacerle sentirse un mundo irreal y, estaba seguro, todo estaba ligado con Mikan, tal vez un efecto secundario de su Alice.

— Quiero hablar contigo, he estado intentando hacerlo desde aquella vez, pero creo que me estás evitando —.

— No es verdad — rezongó.

— Al menos hoy me has respondido — sonrió. Las últimas veces que había intentado entablar una conversación con Natsume, éste la había dejado con la palabra en la boca. De antemano sabía que el chico no simpatizaba con muchas personas, pero Mikan conservaba la esperanza de que con ella haría una excepción tras escucharla.

Natsume sólo caminó un poco más, dejando desconcertada a Mikan, quien creyó que huiría, sin embargo, sólo fue a sentarse a la sombra de un árbol. Mikan le siguió como si de una invitación a charlar se tratara.

— Aún no vuelve —.

Mikan lo volteó a ver, confundida en un principio, no sabía de lo que el chico le hablaba, mas unos segundo después se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba y miró a la nada como si algo muy interesante hubiera por allí. Todavía recordaba cuando Narumi había dado la noticia sobre la extinción del Alice de Natsume, pues tras varios intentos para iniciar algún incendio por fin se había dado por vencido. No era difícil imaginar cómo se sentía el chico; toda una vida teniendo esa habilidad y un día de buenas a primeras se va; era como matar parte de su ser.

— Yo lo siento — le aseguró, a la vez agachó la mirada —. Sé que ha sido un cambio muy repentino, pero de cierta forma me alegra —.

Natsume no pudo reprimir ese sentimiento de desasosiego, era como sentir que alguien se alegraba de su desdicha, porque hasta ahora la pérdida de su Alice, de alguna forma extraña, sólo lo había hecho sentir mucho más miserable que cuando sabía que iba a morir. Natsume estaba a punto de responder con un comentario sagaz cuando la escuchó de nuevo, muriendo con ello todo enfado.

— Quiero decir — se corrigió, — no me alegra que tu Alice se haya esfumado, es sólo que — dudó un instante, casi como queriendo encontrar las palabras —... Me alegra saber que estarás bien y que seguiremos juntos por mucho tiempo más — agregó ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

Su cabello negro se ondeó con el viento. Cerró los ojos y meditó un poco al respecto. Sí, en verdad era un asunto muy trágico el haber perdido su piroquinesia, pero, de alguna forma, el temor de morir se había ido con él, así que por otro lado sentía un gran alivio. Suspiró dejando ir un gran pesar.

— Quizá debía irse — le respondió fingiendo desinterés, ahora lo que menos necesitaba era tener a Mikan cerca sintiéndose culpable por algo que había salvado el día de muchos, incluso a él —. No es tu culpa que no tengas control sobre tu propio Alice — sonrió de medio lado. Su comentario, una excusa para restarle importancia al asunto.

Mikan rió por lo bajo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, Natsume siempre la hacía sentir bien, incluso cuando parecía que le estaba diciendo lo contrario. Ella sabía que, en el fondo, Natsume jamás la culparía por lo ocurrido.

— Natsume — le llamó para atraer su atención. El muchacho volteó inocente.

Sin más Mikan se acercó y lo besó con ternura, Natsume sólo pudo abrir grandemente los ojos para inmediatamente dejarse llevar. Allí bajo el árbol continuaron un beso apasionado y en su interior algo se encendió. Se separó un instante de la impresión al tener esa sensación tan conocida por él. Ambos se miraban a los ojos fijamente, desconcertados por la interrupción, sin embargo, pronto Natsume sonrió y, compartiendo su felicidad, atrajo hacia sí a Mikan. Un beso muchos más profundo y vehemente.

 **-o-**

A lo lejos, Narumi miró el increíble suceso. Sería bueno no entrometerse en los asuntos de sus adolescentes pupilos y dando media vuelta se alejó de allí. En el camino encontró a Persona, a quien creía casi desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

— ¿Algún día les dirás quién fue su salvador? — le preguntó a Persona.

El otro sólo sonrió de medio lado — se han salvado mutuamente — afirmó y juntos avanzaron rumbo a la Academia. Después habría muchas cosas interesantes de qué hablar.

 **-oO080Oo-**

* * *

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, etc., ¡Bienvenidos!


End file.
